


We Shine Ever Brighter scenes

by MsFaust



Series: Different Worlds, Different Crowns [18]
Category: Queen (Band), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Various scenes from We Shine Ever Brighter, not necessarily in chronological order.Don't expect me to connect them together in a story. I'm not so good at that.





	1. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Freddie awaken after arriving in the Smashverse.

_Where am I?_

That was the first thought that crossed John's mind as he awoke. The ceiling above him was definitely not his bedroom's ceiling. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember what he'd been doing before he'd fallen asleep.

Propping himself up, he looked around. The room looked something like a cross between a guest room and a hotel room. It was rather small, with a mirrored dresser, a desk with a computer, and a few chairs. The window was uncovered, allowing sunlight to stream into the room, though not brightly enough to be blinding.

A soft murmur from behind him caught his attention. He turned over slowly, and what he saw made his breath catch in his throat. Lying next to him, sleeping peacefully, was a young man with long dark hair--a very familiar-looking man.

 _It can't be_ , John thought. _I've got to be dreaming. Yes, that's it. Any minute now, I'll wake up and--_

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash, followed by several yells of pain. Jumping slightly in surprise, he fell out of bed, landing on the floor.

"Ow!"

_I felt that! You can't feel pain in a dream!_

Rubbing his sore elbow, John pulled himself back onto the bed, just as the sleeping form stirred. Slowly, the other man sat up, looked around, and spotted his reflection in the mirror. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, then looked again.

"Well," he said after a moment. "Isn't this interesting?"

"Freddie?" John's voice was trembling as he finally managed to say the other man's name.

"John."

That broke the spell. John threw his arms around the no-longer-dead singer, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Oh God, I missed you so much."

"There, there." Freddie returned the hug with one arm, stroking John's head with his other hand. "It's all right, John. I'm here."

As the singer comforted his friend, the door opened. In stepped a young man with blonde hair, clad in a green and brown medieval-looking outfit. His ears were elven in appearance, and he had a sword and shield strapped to his back. He was followed by another young man--a brunette clad in a toga, sporting a pair of white feathered wings.

"So," the blonde said. "Looks like they're awake."

Freddie looked up. "Oh, looks like we've got company."

"Ah, yeah," said the brunette. "I'm guessing you've got questions..."


	2. Traveling at the Speed of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirby teaches the band how to ride Warp Stars.

"Woohoo!" cheered Roger, punching the air. "This is amazing!"

"I have to agree," admitted Brian. "It is kind of fun."

"How do you slow this thing down?" John yelped, clutching the edge of the Warp Star for dear life.

"Well for one thing," Kirby called back. "Don't grip it so tightly. That makes it go faster. If you want to slow down, loosen just a bit.

"And do try not to throw up, darling," chimed in Freddie. "That would never do."

"Hey, Freddie, race you to the lake!"

"You're on!" Leaning forward, Freddie zoomed off, singing merrily.

"I'm a shooting star, racing through the sky  
Like a tiger, defying the laws of gravity..."

"Still the same Freddie I knew before," John chuckled, having gotten his bearings. "God, I missed him."


	3. Mistranslation

"And you don't mind fighting each other like this?" Brian asked.

"Nope." Pikachu shook his head. "Most Pokemon actually enjoy battling. In fact, having a trainer is a good way to get stronger."

"Come on! Kick his butt!" Charizard whooped from his spot next to the couch where the electric mouse and guitarist sat. On screen, a Nidorino unleashed an Ice Beam attack, freezing the opponent's Gengar.

"Ah, Technical Machines," mused Lucario. "Very useful for defying expectations. After all, Nidorino wouldn't do so well against a Ghost-Poison hybrid otherwise.

Just then, Samus walked in, carrying a folder. Sitting down in one of the armchairs, she began sorting through the papers inside.

"Hey, what are those?"

"Some old papers that Master Hand asked me to look through--huh." She held up one up, looking surprised. "Forgot about this. How'd it get in here?"

"What's that?" Pikachu looked up.

"A Farsi love poem, according to Snake," the bounty huntress answered. "He thought it would sound more exotic than French or Italian."

"Really?" Pikachu inquired curiously. "What does it say?"

As Samus read the poem aloud, Freddie covered his mouth with one hand, making a strange noise.

"Is he all right?" Lucario asked, looking worried.

"He's fine," Brian reassured the Aura Pokemon. "He's just trying not to laugh."

"Oh, God," moaned Samus, rubbing her forehead. "If this is something dirty..."

At that point, Freddie burst out laughing, one hand gripping the back of the couch to keep himself from falling off. In between gasps for air, he managed to get out. "Your catfish shines like a meatloaf violin!"

"Clearly, that's not what he meant to say," Lucario said dryly. "It seems that while Snake is fluent in spoken Farsi, his writing in it leaves much to be desired."

Brian just shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea whether Freddie actually knew Farsi or not, so you might consider this creative license.


	4. Alchemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda explains about a set of mystic artifacts, which will play a key role in the story.

"The what?"

"The Paracelsus Gems." Zelda placed a scroll on the table, pinning the edges down with a pair of Franklin Badges. "They're a set of magical stones, each holding powerful elemental energies."

"Not unlike the Elemental Stars from Isaac's world," commented Link. He had introduced the band members to the Adept and former Assist Trophy only a week before.

Zelda nodded. "They are similar, but the Paracelsus Gems, unlike the Stars, are among those artifacts that bond to individuals. Someone who becomes the host for one of the Gems receives the ability to manipulate the corresponding element." She gestured to the pictures on the scroll. "There's the Sylph Diamond, the Undine Sapphire, the Gnome Emerald, and the Salamander Ruby."

"If I recall correctly," mused Brian. "Paracelsus was an alchemist, who described four kinds of elemental beings, known by those names. Sylphs are air, undines are water, gnomes are earth..."

"And salamanders are fire," finished Zelda. "It appears, however, that the ruby is currently in the possession of our mysterious enemy."

"Luckily, I know a few tracking spells," Robin spoke up. "So do Zelda and Palutena."

"So we track down the remaining three, and then try to retrieve the ruby." Brian looked worried. "But can we get to them first?"

"Don't worry," Zelda replied. "I have faith."

 _Besides_ , she thought. _Those gems may be the reason you ended up in this world specifically_.


	5. Red Special vs. Blue Blur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Sonic face each other--in a game of Guitar Hero Superstars 2!

Fox sighed as walked down the second floor hallway of the Smash Mansion. Honestly, what part of 'turn your rap music down' didn't Diddy Kong understand? If he didn't stop blaring it so loudly, someone (probably one of those sleeping in an adjacent room) would end up throwing him out of a window.

"Hey, I won that time, so I should pick the last song!"

"That was not fair! I don't have your speed, how do you expect me to keep up?"

"Maybe you should have thought of that before picking a song _you_ wrote!"

Entering the nearby game room, the Cornerian pilot saw Brian and Sonic glaring each other. Judging from the guitar-shaped controllers and the TV screen, the two were playing Guitar Hero Superstars 2.

"Whoa, whoa, guys!" Fox hastily grabbed one of the controllers. "Let me pick, all right?"

"Fine." Brian shrugged. "Each of us got to pick a song." He looked over at the blue hedgehog. "Ready to get your ass kicked, blue boy?"

"Bring it, curly!"

("Live & Learn" - Crush 40)

_Can you feel life_  
_Moving through your mind?_  
_Ooooooooh, looks like it came back for more_  
_Yeah..._  
_Can you feel time_  
_Slippin' down your spine?_  
_Ooooooooh, you try and try to ignore_  
_Yeah,_

_But you can hardly swallow_  
_Your fears and pain_  
_When you can't help but follow_  
_It puts you right back where you came_

_Live and learn!_  
_Hanging on the edge of tomorrow_  
_Live and learn!_  
_From the works of yesterday_  
_Live and learn!_  
_If you beg or if you borrow_  
_Live and learn!_  
_You may never find your way_

_WHAAAAAOOOHHH, oh, oh, yeah._

_Can you feel life_  
_Tangle you up inside?_  
_Yeah, now you're face down on the floor!_  
_Oh,_

_But you can't save your sorrow_  
_You've paid in trade_  
_When you can't help but follow!_  
_It puts you right back where you came_

_Live and learn!_  
_Hanging on the edge of tomorrow_  
_Live and learn!_  
_From the works of yesterday_  
_Live and learn!_  
_If you beg or if you borrow_  
_Live and learn!_  
_You may never find your way_

_Whoa, whoa, OH YEAH!!!!!_

[Guitar solo]

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!_

_There's a face searchin' far, so far and wide._  
_There's a place where you dreamed you'd never find._  
_Hold on to what if!_  
_Hold on to what if!_

_Live and learn!_  
_Hanging on the edge of tomorrow_  
 _Live and learn!_  
 _From the works of yesterday_  
 _Live and learn!_  
 _If you beg or if you borrow_  
 _Live and learn!_  
 _You may never find your way_

_Live and learn!_  
_Hanging on the edge of tomorrow_  
 _Live and learn!_  
 _From the works of yesterday_  
 _Live and learn!_  
 _If you beg or if you borrow_  
 _Live and learn!_  
 _You may never find your way!!!!!_

_Live and learn!_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
 _Live and learn!_  
 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

As the results screen came up, Brian punched in the air. "Yes! Victory is mine!"

"Heh." Sonic gave a chuckle. "Guess I can't really be surprised."

"You're pretty good yourself."


	6. Any Way the Wind Blows

With three quick slashes of the Master Sword, Link dispatched the Primids, before hurling a bomb at a Puppit.

"How many more of these things do we have to fend off?" he groaned. "Brian, any luck?"

"It's got to be close, but's it's pretty well hidden."

"Up there!" Freddie pointed. "It's in the tree!"

"How do you know?" Roger asked, giving his bandmate a disbelieving look.

"I...I just do," he replied. "Give me a boost, will you?"

Brian crouched down, letting Roger climb onto his shoulders. Pressing his hands against the tree to prevent himself from falling, the drummer let Freddie climb up. Sure enough, the Sylph Diamond lay inside an opening in the top of the trunk.

"Got it!"

The moment he touched the gem, the singer's mind opened as the Diamond released a brilliant flash.

_The air around me...I_ feel _it!_

As the light faded, Freddie opened his eyes. If one were to look closely, the image of wavy green lines briefly shone in his eyes. He held out a hand, and a gust of wind stirred to life. Leaping from the tree, he allowed the wind to slow his fall.

All at once, the Primids, Puppits, and Feyesh swarmed towards him, but he was ready. The enemies quickly found themselves buffeted by powerful winds. Link and Yoshi leapt to Freddie's aid, slashing and hurling eggs, respectively. Before long, the area was clear of hostiles.

"Everyone alright?"

"Nothing serious," Toon Link replied. "Believe me, I've been through worse."

"We all have," agreed Yoshi. "Especially during the Subspace Emissary incident."

"The what?" John inquired.

"It was back during Season 3," Link said as the group started to head back. "Only a few weeks in, Master Hand suddenly went missing..."


End file.
